Forgotten
by Scira Mccall
Summary: They were all there Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Derek, Melissa, Noshiko, and Ken kimura), in the hospital waiting for Kira to wake up. She had been found unconscious with a stab wound on her back on the floor of her house when her parents were out. None of them knows exactly what happened. Hidden secrets will rise to the light.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm planning on doing this in chapters, I'll update soon. I would really love it if you guys let me know what you think and any ideas to make my writing better or what would you like in the story. Thank you for reading I hope you like it.

They were all there Scott, Lydia, Stiles, Malia, Derek, Melissa, Noshiko, and Ken ( ), in the hospital waiting for Kira to wake up. She had been found unconscious with a stab wound on her back on the floor of her house when her parents were out. Later is discovered that she was poison with letharia vulpina (Poison to wolves and foxes). None of them knows exactly what happened

Flashback to a few hours earlier: Derek's POV

"I need your help, I'm in my house" Kira says over the phone sounding out of breath.

"What happened, are you okay? I'm on my way" I asked looking for my car keys. "Did you call Scott already?"

"His phone is off…." That was the last thing I heard before hearing her scream in pain as her phone felt to the floor. I must've broken every speeding sign there was on the way to her house. I called Stiles to find Scott on the way. As I made my way through her unlocked door the smell of blood came to me but it wasn't hers. I was too late I thought as I saw her lying on the floor. She was wounded but it wasn't healing like it should. I took her in my arms to get her to the hospital, as I made my way through the destroy living room to the door I heard Scott's bike pull over.

"What… What happened?" Scott asked freaking out as he sees the girl he loves unconscious in my arms.

"I don't know I found her like this, but we need to get her to the hospital now" I told the boy as I walked to my car.

End of flashback

The room was filled with silence as none had anything to say. It's been 12 hours and the only sign that the girl was still alive was her heart beat. Scott had been holding the girl's hand waiting for her to wake up as her parents went to get coffee. Suddenly Kira opens her eyes and a smile grows on everyone's faces, but she doesn't say a word for a few seconds.

"Mom" Kira asks looking around the room for her parents, heart beat getting faster as she got no answer. "Mom, Dad. Who are you people and where are my parents?" Kira starts yelling as she cries. Everyone in the room fall into shock as they watch the girl. Scott face only screams hurt and confusion as the girl pushed him away.

A few moments later Noshiko and Ken walk in and Kira finally calms down. "Is okay were here now" Noshiko said as she hugged her daughter. "You guys should wait outside this many people can overwhelm her" Ken explain the group as they left the room.

"What's going on, where are we and who are those people?" Kira asks giving both parents a questioning look. Noshiko and Ken only gave each other a worried look.

Outside of the room, everyone was trying to figure out what just happened while Scott sat down with his hands together and got lost in his thoughts.

"She's going to be okay, if anyone can get through this is her" Stiles told Scott pulling out of his thoughts as he sat next to him and padded his back. Scott only answered with a half smile.

A few minutes later Ken comes out of the room with a serious expression on his face. "The poison has cause severe damage to her brain that will take longer to heal, if it ever does heal"

"What does that mean" Scotts asks worried

"She doesn't remember anything that has happened since we moved here. The last thing she remembers is walking into the house for the first time then after that everything is blank" Ken explains with a hurt in his eyes that the group had never seen before.

"But she'll be okay right, she'll get her memory back, she'll get better?" Scott says feeling like every word that Ken just said was a knife to the heart.

"I don't know" Ken answer seeing the pain in the boy's eyes. Melissa walked over to hug Scott, Malia just lean into Stiles with a sad expression and Lydia walked away crying because she knew something they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV:

"I haven't seen her since that night that at the hospital Stiles. I know that her parent said we should give her time, but it's been two weeks without a word from her." I explained to Stiles as he gave an understanding look.

"I know man…but we have to have hope and keep strong. We've been through worst, we'll get through this. You'll see that in no time she'll be back here in school happy and smiley like always, we just have to hold on." Stiles reassured me.

"You're right, in this town all we have left is hope. But I wish I knew what happen because by how her house was trash whoever attacked her was definitely looking for something." I shut my locker closer and looked at Stiles only to find him looking at something. I followed his eyes to see "Kira" I said getting his attention and walking towards her, Stiles right beside me. "Hey" I greeted and hug her, only to pull back when she didn't hug me back.

"Hi" she with a confuse face. It was quite for a few seconds as I had no idea what to say. "I'm guessing that you don't remember us?" Stiles question breaking the silence.

"Umm… you two were at the hospital the other night right? Before that I don't remember you sorry." She then took a deep look at me and asked "You're Scott right the alpha?"

Stiles and I shared a questioning look wondering if the girl remembers a couple of things. "How do you know that if you don't remember us?" I asked getting my hopes up little bit.

"My parents have been trying to catch me up on my life. They explained some of the things that have happened since we moved here." She said as she looked down at the floor but then looked me right in the eyes and added "They also mention the whole kitsune thing and how I'm in some sort of pack…with you"

"Wow…I didn't think they would tell you everything so soon" I blurted out not knowing what else to say. Wondering if she knew what we were, who I was to her.

"Well they didn't tell me everything they said there was some stuff that wasn't in their right to tell that I should asked you and the pack" I could sense that she was nervous now and more confuse than before.

"Yeah we'll get the pack together afterschool to fill you in on the rest" Stiles said from beside me "were just glad that you're okay." Kira only smile at us provably due to the fact that she saw us as strangers that she once knew. The bell rang letting us know it was time for first period.

"Do you guys know what room is calculus is, apparently I have that class first period?" She asked with that embarrassed face that I grown to love and missed so much.

"Come on we'll walk you there is on the way to our class" I told her only to be answer by a shy smile. I didn't like the fact that we had different classes but at least Lydia was there, so she could keep an eye on Kira.

Kira's POV:

As I walked into the classroom having no idea where to sit, a strawberry red headed girl points to the seat next to her. "Thanks, its Lydia right?" I question as I sat down.

"The one and only" The girl says smiling at me. As the class went on it felt as if I had missed an entire year because I barely understood anything but Lydia was kind enough to help out on some stuff.

The school day was a lot of new faces and some reintroducing themselves. But nothing was more surprising than finding out I'm on the lacrosse team and the only girl there. Is 3:10 I've been trying to figure out my locker combination but nothing. "Its 15-32-17" a voice said when I turned around only to see Lydia walking towards my with a smirk on her face. "Thanks" I said as I open my locker and asked "how you know my combination?"

"You told me" she responded giving me hurry up expression "pack meeting remember."

"Oh yeah I totally forgot but right now?" I asked her closing my locker.

"Yeah come on I'll drive you there." She answered graving my hand and taking me with her. It was about a ten minute drive when she pulled up in front of a creepy building. "Where are we?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Derek's loft." she answered. "Derek?" I question but she didn't answer and just kept walking going up the stairs. As the door open I could feel my heart beat get faster and faster. Walking in I see seven people just looking at me with a worried expression on their faces. From the room I only recognized Scott, Stiles, Malia, and Liam who I had met earlier in school. Next to them were two older men and a girl with scratch marks across her neck wearing leather pants. "Oh that's Derek, his uncle Peter and his girlfriend Braeden." Lydia says pulling me out my train of thought. This is out to being an interesting afternoon, was the only thing that came to my head.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had already set, the pack had told Kira everything that happened since she moved here. They tried their best making her understand everything. The room went quite for a few minutes as everyone had said everything they needed to say and now we're just waiting for Kira's reaction.

"So let me get this right, Lydia-banshee, Malia-werecoyote, Braeden-mercenary, Peter-werewolf, Derek-also werewolf, Stiles-was posses by my mom's ex boyfriend and now is human, Scott-werewolf alpha of the pack. I know that when a person moves they meet strange people but I didn't think that supernatural where on that list." Kira says in a confuse tone.

"Yeah…Scott is also your…" Stiles began to speak but shut up by Scott. "Your friend and we understand this is hard to believe" Scott continued, ignoring the questioning look from Stiles.

"I should go home my parents must be worried." Kira said as she had no idea what else to say heading to the door.

"I'm sorry… Once again this is hitting you all at once." Scott said making the girl turn and gives him a small smile. The room falls into complete silence again for a few seconds.

"Okay…" Lydia says breaking the silence. "Come on I'll drive you home." Lydia tells the girl, then walking out of the loft. Kira takes one last look at the pack then starts following Lydia but she can help the sinking feeling on her chest that she's leaving something behind.

"Why didn't you tell her?" asks a confuse Stiles.

"You saw her face? Her emotions are all over the place she's confuse, angry, sad and just lost. Telling her that she has a boyfriend whom she doesn't remember will just make everything worst." Stiles swears that's the saddest he ever seen Scott. "I fail… I promised her that I would never lead her get hurt and she did" Scott says as he falls to the couch and puts his hand on face. The rest of the pack except for Peter giving him a sad look.

"Scott you couldn't have seen this coming and no matter how much you try you can't always protect everyone. No matter how much you want to." This time it was Derek that spoke.

Back on the road, the car ride had been quite since Kira was lost in her thoughts. "Thanks" Kira told Lydia as she got out of the car and close the door. "Wait!" yelled Lydia "Umm… your password for your phone is your birthday" Lydia told the girl only to receive a questioning look from her. "I figured you didn't remember it and hey, you really want answers go talk to Scott, I'll text you his address" Lydia told Kira before driving off and living the girl more confuse than ever.

With her parents sleeping and the only sound was the thunder and rain from outside Kira just went to bed. Lydia was right Kira didn't remember her password so she hadn't been able to check her phone before but now seems like a good opportunity to catch up. The first thing she does is check her texts which reveal text from everyone in the pack except Peter. She notice that the texts with Scott where more flirty than with the others, maybe were good friends she thought. Then she check her pictures and her mouth dropped as she saw the pictures of Scott and her some kissing, other hugging and there's one that shows his wolf eyes and her aura which she guess most have been taken with the flash.

It was two a.m. and all she could do was roll on her bed without being able to sleep. She stood up put on some pants, shoes and grabbed her phone and the car keys. She opened the text from Lydia that told her Scott's address and put it on her GPS. When she finally got there, she got out of the car to ring the bell getting wet by the rain, after a few minutes Scott opens the door only to reveal a soaking wet and cold Kira starring up at him with wide eyes.

"Kira" He said getting the girl inside and looking for a towel then rapping it around her like a little girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said looking at him right in the eyes. "About us"

"You really want to know?" Kira nodded "Okay but first let's get you some dry clothes" Scott says leading the way to his room.

"Won't your mom say something" She asks shyly

"She's working late at the hospital" Kira nodded. "The clothes that you have here aren't comfortable for sleeping so…" Scott says giving the girl one of his shirt and boxers.

"I have clothes here?" Kira asked with wide eyes and a little embarrassed.

"Yeah from when you used to sleep over" Scott answers in a soft tone.

"Oh" She said before going to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later she comes out and god that he missed seeing her in his clothes. "So I used to sleepover a lot" she asks shyly sitting next to him on the bed.

"Sometimes" Scott whisper

"My parents never said anything?"

"I guess they never notice" He answered

"Umm…Did we ever…?" Her cheeks the color of a tomato, and just looks down to the floor not believing what she was asking. He can hear her heart at a dangerously fast speed.

"Do more than sleep?" She nodded avoiding his eyes. "Yeah" he whispers. Kira's heart beep speed gets faster as she realizes that the boy sitting next to her has seen her naked and that they've been together in many ways. Her heart beep goes back to normal when she realizes that she most have been completely in love with him if they had that type of relationship.

"I think you should rest, we can talk tomorrow. Take the bed I'll sleep in the chair."Scott said getting up from the bed.

"Umm… You don't have to sleep in the chair, I mean is not like we haven't shared a bed before right" Kira says. She laid down on one side of the bed while he was on the other. After he sees her struggling to sleep he says "Here" pulling out his arm for her to sleep on his shoulder and she does.

"How ironic, a couple of weeks ago we used to be like this almost every night. And now is like…" Scott said in a whisper.

"I don't remember sleeping with anyone like this. Well except for my teddy bear, but is cute you're cute" She whisper back then closing her eyes and going to sleep. He couldn't help the smile that form on his face at that moment, he had hope.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in weeks Scott slept well like all the worries and problems that were going on didn't matter anymore. He's the first awake so he decides to quietly get up and make some breakfast. He makes sure to makes the eggs just the way she likes them with bacon and pancakes and orange juice. His thoughts are interrupted when he hears soft steps coming down the stairs. "Is that for me?" The bare foot girl asks walking up to him.

"Yeah I thought you might be hungry." Scott says putting two plates with the breakfast on the table. Kira only smile shyly as he pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks. I didn't know you could cook but then again I don't know much these days." Kira says the smile disappearing from her face. The conversation is interrupted by Ms. McCall coming into the house.

"Kira!" Melissa says walking towards the girl and bringing her to a hug. Kira only stands there with wide eyes not knowing who the women was. Melissa pulled back and led the girl go saying "Is good to have you back"

"She still doesn't remember mom." Scott interrupted with a sad expression.

"Oh, well I'm Melissa" She said and Kira smile at the gesture.

"Come on Mom sit I'll get you breakfast." Scott nodded towards the table.

"Oh no I'm too tired I'm going to take a long nap. Is nice to see you again Kira" Melissa responded kissing Scott in the forehead and giving Kira a small smile before going to her room.

"She's nice" Kira said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah she's the best" Scott proudly says then going back to his breakfast. After they finish eating they move to the living room and talked. Scott told Kira how they met, about their first kiss, dates, and just how their relationship was. They spend all morning there just talking to each other (good thing it was Saturday).

"It sounds like in the last few months I've been the happiest I ever been" Kira says with a small smile on her face that soon disappears after she sees the time. "Oh god is that the time, my parents are going to kill me. I have to go" Kira freak out getting up from the couch, grabbing her shoes and keys. Scott accompanies her to the door but is grabbed by surprise when she kissed him on the lips then left. Kira hadn't notice what she had done until she's putting the keys in the car. "What did I do" she whispers to herself.

As soon as Kira's car leaves, Scott's phone goes off, he heads back to his room where he left it. Its Lydia calling "Hello" he asks.

"Scott I'll see you in twenty minutes in Derek's loft is important!" Lydia says before hanging up not giving Scott a change to respond.

As Kira gets out of the car and goes to open the door only to notice that she was still wearing Scott clothes. She goes in the house as quietly as she can until she hears "Kira!" that was her mom that yelled. "Hey mom" Kira said as she turned around to see both her parents standing there with a surprise face as they look at what she's wearing. "I can explain" she said shyly.

"We don't want to know" Her dad said shaking his head avoiding her eyes. "Just go to your room" Kira nodded walking towards her room.

Meanwhile as Scott enters Derek's loft he can see that everyone is there. "What's going on?" he asked nervously now.

"We have a problem" Lydia informed pressing her lips together. "It's Kira"

"What…What happened I just saw her like half an hour ago" Scott asks freaking out.

"She's okay calm down." Lydia reassures the boy taking him to sit on the couch. "Before Kira was attack that night she was in my house" Lydia started as everyone just gave her a questioning look causing her to roll her eyes at them. "She told me that there is something in her possession that Kate and the Benefactor want, both for different reasons." She stopped to look at their expressions.

"Okay what was it, and why did she tell you about it?" Stiles interrupted.

"On her defense I got it out of her and she didn't tell me what or where it was. But by the look on how her house looked after the attack I'm pretty sure one of them was looking for it. Is one of the reasons the Benefactor wants Kate dead, to get her out of his way. I don't know what it is or why they want it but I know that if she's willing to risk her life for it, then it must be really important. They attack once they'll do it again until one of them finds it." Lydia finished now looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Scott asked angry.

"I promise her that I wouldn't and I thought that by now she would remember." Lydia replied.

"Why would she keep that from us" Derek asked calming Scott down.

"She said it was to keep us safe" Lydia answer. The room went quite as everyone was taking everything in. "I have that feeling again" Lydia broke the silence a tear rolling down her face, everyone looking at her. "The feeling that someone is about to die, ever since yesterday it hasn't gone away" Lydia stare at the floor as tears roll down her face.

"No" Scott said walking towards the door. "No is not going to happen again I won't lose her." Everyone in the room follow him, they weren't going to lose one of their own again.

Back to Kira: Her parents had made her pick up some stuff at the supermarket that was needed for dinner that night. The supermarket was like the only place she knew where it was and now also Scott's. She's picking up vegetables for the salad lost in her train of thought. "Oh sweetheart don't choose those, they're old and damage" a voice comments pulling Kira back to reality.

"Here, these are much better and fresher" The woman continues.

"Thank you so much…" Kira said not knowing the women's name.

"Kate, call me Kate" The woman said with a grin on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Guys i'm sorry it took me so long to update, I've been bussy. But to make it up to you i made extra long and i'll be taking prompts of all type.**_

Kira's POV:

I wake up not able to see well as me sight is blurry. I blink a few times to focus my vision only to notice that I'm tied up to metal fences of what looked like an abandon building. I tried breaking through the ropes around me but it was useless. I can't remember what happen, the last thing that I could remember was speaking to that woman at the supermarket. I'm pulled out of my thoughts as I hear footsteps walking towards me only to notice that it was the same woman from before. "What do you want?" was the only thing that escapes my lips.

"Umm…I want two things from you. First I want you to remember." She graved my jaw to make me look up at her.

"Why do you care if I remember or not?" I asked her trying to figure out what she wanted.

"And that leads us to the second thing I want from you. You see centuries ago your ancestors had to find a way to control the wolves for if they decide to attack especially on a full moon, so they created a weapon to have as backup." She says as she pace back and forth.

"What does that has to do with me?" I interrupted her.

"You see as time passed the wolves and foxes manage to stay out of each other's path therefore the weapon was never used, instead it was passed down to the new generation of the Yukimura family, so it all comes down to you. Now I need that weapon in order to save a lot of people." She says with a sarcastic tone that tells me not to believe her.

"Sorry to say but I don't know about any weapon" She only looked at me with an 'I know' look before graving an electric cable to my head as I blackout.

The pack had tried calling Kira but there was no answer, so they all decide to head for her house. Stiles, Malia and Lydia on his jeep. Scott on his bike and Derek and Liam on his SUV. Once they got there, they were only welcome with worried looks from both Noshiko and Ken, who were also wondering where their daughter was. "Were is she?" Scott asked desperately.

"We don't know she was at the super market but she disappear. The car was the only thing we found in the parking lot and none saw anything they just said they saw Kira talking to an older woman."Ken answer with tears in his eyes.

"Kate, it has to be Kate" Lydia interrupts in a firm voice. "How do we find her?"

"We track her down, by scent. She can't be far right" Derek says in a hopeful tone. "Okay, we'll separate whoever finds them first lets the rest know. Malia you go with Stiles and Derek, Liam you don't have to come if you don't want to."Scott said.

"I'm coming, she's my friend too." Liam stated.

"Then you'll go with Lydia, I'll be on my bike." They all separated and went their own way, hoping to find their friend alive and in one piece.

Meanwhile, Kira wakes up but this time instead of being tied by ropes, she's being held on each arm by a Berserker facing Kate. "So are you going to talk or am I going to have to kill you?" Kate spoke as she pace back and forth.

"You might as well kill me, but I promise you that the secret will die with me" Kira answer without a bit of fear in her voice.

"Or I'll just let you watch each and every one of your friends be killed by me. Their already on their way. Who do you think I should kill first, your beloved Scott?"

"You're a sociopathic bit…."Kira was interrupted as the sounds of stopping cars became notice.

"Our guests are here" Kate said as she took off to hide.

Stiles and Lydia where strictly told by the wolves to stay outside. "What do you feel?" Stiles asked Lydia. "That someone will die tonight" Lydia responded with an unfocused look in her eyes, a single tear rolling down her face.

Meanwhile, looking for Kira, Scott, Derek, Liam and Malia search every floor of the building until they got to the last one. They saw Kira being hold down by two berserkers and her mouth cover with tape. As Scott went running to her aid not only Kate came out of the shadow but Peter and another berserker as well, stopping Scott on his tracks. "Not so fast little Scott, you see that would be too easy don't you think."Peter speaks up.

"What do you want?" asks Scott already wolf out as well as Derek, Liam, and Malia.

"Scott, you and Derek should know better than not to trust a pretty face especially when they are a fox and have a weapon that can kill you" Peter explained.

"Let her go!" Both Scott and Derek demanded. Scott taking on Peter and Derek going against Kate, leaving Malia and Liam to fight the berserker. Kira getting out of the hold the berserkers had on her and fighting them. Luckily Malia had brought her sword but she was still not strong enough to take two berserkers by herself. Moments later she notices that Malia and Liam where thrown to the floor followed by Derek. She looked Peter's way noticing that he had Scott by the neck. "I told you I will make you watch each and every one of them die." Said Kate as she pointed to the berserker that brought Stiles and Lydia throwing them next to Malia and Liam.

"Why do you want it? You know it can kill you too." Said Kira to Peter.

"Because I want to recreate the supernatural in this town and for that I have to kill all the supernatural in this town." Peter responded

"But it will only kill the wolves" Kira stated.

"Once I kill Scott, I'll have the power to destroy anyone who stands in my way."Peter said as he slashed Scott's throat and threw him across the room, earning a scream from everyone in the room except Kate.

"No!" Kira scream as her eyes turn orange, electricity flowing through them, standing up graving Peter by the neck and throwing him across the room. Moving on to Kate and twisting her neck until she went unconscious. The other got up to help with tears in their but Kira warned them to stay back as she made her way over to Peter and put her hand on his heart the exact same way she once did to Scott. As Kate woke up and tried to run Kira grave her and did the same as Peter. She turned around now facing Scott and walked over to him, a tear rolling down her face. She saw as the pack was crying for their fallen alpha. "You promise that you would never leave." Kira whisper kneeling down to him putting her hand on his heart and just let the electricity flow. "Now keep that promise" She stated as her eyes glowed orange and gave him the power that Peter had stolen. Moments later all the wolves stood up as they hear their alpha's heartbeat and saw him open his eyes, as smile coming up to everyone's faces. Kira press her lips to his with a force that she didn't know she had in her, because she loves this guy and she can't imagine a world without him.

Scott stood up looking around the room seeing Kate and Peter but he can still heart that their alive. "What happened?" he asked looking down at Kira who didn't know how to respond.

"Is a long story" Derek answered. "So what's going to happen to them?" Derek pointed to Peter and Kate.

"They still have about half an hour" Kira stated.

"Argent and The Calaveras will take care of them" said Lydia. After the Calaveras and Argent arrived, they took Peter and Kate with them but before that Kira had to restart their hearts. Everyone went to their house after that but Kira left to Scott's house with him calling her parents to let them know she's safe.

"I love you" Scott said to Kira as they cuddle on his bed. "I love you too. I should take a shower."Kira responded.

"You mean we should take a shower." Scott corrected getting up and taking his clothes off and watched as Kira turned her back to her and did the same. He was taking a tour of her body until he notices something that he hadn't seen before. "What is that?" he asks, as he brushes his fingers against the skin on the back of her shoulder.

"I don't know, it looks like a…."Kira moved to check the area on the mirror.

"Like a wolf" Scott said with the biggest smile on his face because he knew what this meant, they belong to each other. They where soul mates and the bolt of lightning that he had on his right arm was there to prove it. He just turned her around and kissed her like never before.


End file.
